Golden Heart
by Tsuki97
Summary: Rika Suzuki, a girl with a golden heart. Will she ever find a man worthy enough to have it? Read and find out! :) Credit for the story idea goes to my dear friend Sgt. Pickles 3!


Hey there lovely people! :D This is a Rika X Ashiya one shot! No spoilers and I don't own anything! For the idea (and most of the story) credit goes to my dear friend Sgt. Pickles 3! Thanks buddy this is for you! :) Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Golden Heart**

Gold. An ore that is pure and beautiful, which can shine the darkest of places. Her heart was like that, like gold. Its purity shined with a warm beauty, filled with a bright love and it never decayed of compassion. The rays of her golden heart shined the dark days of others. She carried an aura that can lighten up any gloomy face. A treasure, a blessing, a beauty that anyone would want to have. To claim. But even in the middle of her golden days, she found herself alone.

Rika Suzuki, a woman in her twenties, a person with a mighty persona, a girl with a golden heart. She was a lovely woman with a charming personality. It was hard not to like her, because of her kind and bright attitude. But sadly no one saw her as lover material. They saw her above them, as a price to claim but never dared to merge. The one thing that many didn't know of gold was, that it didn't fit with others. So she was faced with the same fate. Rika was a prideful blossom of the spring, sat at the edge of the highest branch. A treat and a tease to the eyes, but just out of reach to pick. In her pursuit for true love, she gave her heart to so many. But like the soft petals of a cherry blossom, they fell to the gust of wind to be trampled and stepped on. Even after all the misfortune she stood strong, her core filled with love and compassion still. Although with an air of chill to her slightly hardened golden soul.

After 5 years of self-hatred, depression and loneliness she found herself at the local bar drinking away her swell of emotions, one fateful night. But the single question which played in her mind over and over again like a cruel melody, still remained unanswered. Will she be alone? …Will she ever be freed from the curse of failing to last in a relationship? Rika had a fair amount of friends, thanks to her personality. Yet when it came to a romantic relationship, it was deemed to end as soon as it started. She was tired of it. Rika gulped down another round of shots. She was so, so tired of it. Sake, scotch it didn't matter, whatever booze that could help her forget had been greedily poured down her throat. A dry laugh left the drunken girl's lips. She was never going to find someone who can fill the void in her heart…

"Miss Suzuki?" a rather familiar voice questioned, but her mind was too hazy to recognize. Not that she cared at the moment anyway. "Go away!" Rika's drunken-self slurred not getting her eyes off of her only comfort. She heard the man sigh "I'm afraid not mi-lady." he said a bit sternly. Who the hell was he? And why did he care anyway? Although his voice gave her a good chill down her spine, he had no right to disturb her. Irritated Rika turned to voice exactly her thoughts "And who are you to- "she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the culprit. Light blond hair…handsome features…it could only be… "Ashiya!" Rika once again slurred but this time in a happy tone. "Come here!" she sang and jumped at him for a hug. Ashiya hugged back awkwardly his cheeks now painted crimson.

After a trail of scandalous events that soon followed with the drunk Rika, the former demon general sat down at the bar with her. Since Rika was not willing to leave anytime soon and he couldn't leave her at this state, Ashiya inquired as to why she was wasting herself. "So... ah... are you celebrating s-something, miss Suzuki?" he knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he couldn't find another polite way to question her. Rika stared at him with wide eyes and blinked twice, slightly tilting her head to the side. Ashiya felt his heart rate pick up a little bit. With flushed cheeks and a pouty mouth Rika looked absolutely adorable in his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes to cover his light blush, only to snap his head back to her hearing her laugh. Rika laughed clutching her stomach and tears slipped her eyes which were squeezed shut. Ashiya was embarrassed but it was soon replaced with confusion as he noted her laugh was almost…sad. "Yeah, I'm celebrating getting dumped again in just two weeks! TWO WEEKS!" she shouted sarcastically, after her laughter died down. Ashiya was even more confused now. She got dumped? In two weeks? And did she say 'again'? He was having a hard time believing her since he personally thought men would be lined up to have someone like her.

Ashiya knew Rika was an amazing lady. In his eyes she was beautiful inside out. He had to be right, he has seen two worlds. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of glass clanking against the bar table. After another shot of scotch, which Ashiya desperately tried to stop, Rika began pouring out her heart to him. She was not one to go around telling people her problems, but she felt like he would listen. That he would understand. Ashiya played along patiently as she rambled smiling like a mad woman. He felt really bad for her after hearing her stories. A beautiful flower was getting wasted…. a shame really. They stepped out of the bar late at night after Ashiya somehow miraculously managed to convince her. He wanted make her feel better but didn't know how. If there was one thing he could do, it was taking her home safely. Rika wobbled and Ashiya offered her his arm to balance herself. Might as well take her to Emi's or Devil's castle, because of her state and time. Rika smiled at the concerned Ashiya secretly. He was sweet to do this for her. Ashiya stiffened as he felt her hugging his arm close. He tried to calm himself recalling that she was still drunk. Somehow being able to support her like this made him happy. Being able to give her the smallest comfort…. felt nice.

He wanted to get her home quickly, but their luck had other plans. The skies of Tokyo covered with dark clouds soon started pouring a hail of water onto them. Grunting Ashiya dragged Rika quickly under the empty bus station, but sadly not before getting themselves drenched. Ashiya looked around only to find the road void of any vehicle or person. It was just them under the pouring rain. But before he could get self-conscious he felt a warmth pressing to his side. The sweet song of droplets dripping down lulled an exhausted Rika to a light slumber. She dosed off without a care but unbeknownst to her, her body was leaning against the now very rigid blond general's body. She was comfortable to say the least, his body heat calming her even more. Ashiya watched her carefully slightly flustered but didn't push her away. Why would he, when it felt so…right? He felt her shiver when a cold breeze swept past them and he scolded himself for not bringing a jacket. But then again it would've been so cliché like the movies his master watched. Rika was very bold in her drunken-self however, as she wrapped her arms around Ashiya in a desperate attempt to seek warmth for her body. And maybe for her heart too…

Soon after she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was wrapped in a warm embrace, her head cradled under a chin. Surprised Rika peeked up to find a flustered Ashiya with his eyes closed. The only indication of he also enjoying this closeness was the small content smile on his lips. Rika also smiled, sobered considerably by the cold water dumped on her, but snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. They shared each others warmth, waiting for the rain to clear and the storm inside their hearts to settle…

Ashiya never had time for romance as he was fully devoted to serve his king. He was a faithful servant always concerning himself with his master's well-being. Maou told him to find himself a girl on several occasions, especially since they were living as normal people here. But he didn't give it much thought and although not very pleased, coped up with playing housewife. Now that he was holding a lovely lady in his arms, he felt things that he thought he had buried deep within his being. She was a desirable woman; he knew because he was struggling to control his own. When he first saw Rika he just thought of her as a good-looking girl. After talking to her he thought of her as a great friend. But now… he couldn't decide what he wanted to call her, but it was something he knew had to do with romance. Ashiya couldn't believe she was single still, let alone was dumped. Maybe he could track them down and test out his powers a little… wait, what the hell was he thinking?

Rika was upset, battered, disappointed. She was depressed. But after pouring her heart out to the man holding her now, she felt a weigh off her shoulders. She felt relived… almost happy. Maybe her drunk state was causing her to feel this way, but she felt complete in his arms. She had to admit Ashiya was a handsome man. After getting to know his somewhat bizarre story, she learned he was good at heart too. Although Emi told her to stay away, she was intrigued. And his way of talking; it was kind of funny but she absolutely loved it. He spoke like a price charming. She had realized that after meeting Ashiya, she subconsciously compared the guys she dated with him. He didn't show any kind of interest in her up until now, but that fact alone seemed to draw her more to him. Maybe she should try her luck one more time with him. Maybe he was the one she was looking for… wait, what the hell was she thinking?

Both of them pulled apart at once stunned by their own thoughts. They stared at each other, both with matching wide eyes and flushed cheeks. But they both noticed, they still hadn't let each other go. This made Rika's blush grow deeper and she looked down now fully sobered. Rain still pattered down hard as Ashiya stared at her in his flustered state. Maybe he should try… no, it would look like taking advantage of her drunken state. But… she was blushing cutely and looking down, the drunk Rika was definitely not shy. Rika peeked through her eye lashes at Ashiya's thoughtful face. Was he thinking what she was thinking? Nah that can't be… maybe she should just give it a go. But would that make her look like a desperate to hook up kind of woman? She did just tell him everything. After contemplating for a few moments they both made up their minds 'THE HELL WITH IT!'

"Ashiya!"/ "Miss Suzuki!"

They clamped their mouths shut and blinked. Rika recovered first "Y-you go ahead…" she stammered and waited. Ashiya shook his head furiously "N-no, no miss Suzuki! Ladies first…" he managed to say. She sighed "No Ashiya, it doesn't matter. You'll probably think I'm some kind of a desperate woman. But I… I kind of l-like you…" she paused and laughed humorlessly "You must think I'm disgusting right? Saying something like that after drinking about getting dumped…" her voice lowered to a soft whisper as she held in her tears. He wouldn't even have heard her unless for their close proximity. She tried to move away but Ashiya's arms around her tightened. She looked up surprised, and saw the last thing she thought she would. A soft smile was playing on Ashiya's face as his eyes brimmed with affection. "If there is one thing I know; it is that you are anything but desperate or disgusting. If those other men couldn't see that, their loss not yours… Rika" he said in a just as soft voice and carefully moved a hand to cup her cheek. "I like you too…" he leaned down slowly, giving her time to back away if she wanted. But she waited, her heart beating rapidly and her eyes closing slowly. He also closed his eyes, his heart thundering louder than the sky itself as his lips touched hers softly. Rika's hands clutched his shirt and she responded slowly. They shared a gentle, chaste kiss closed in together by the rain. Finally, she found a man worthy of her golden heart. Turns out it's a demon general...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes! Have a nice day/night where ever you live! BYE :3


End file.
